s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Enchantment
A new form of upgrading your equipment to make it stronger, the enchantment system allows players upgrade their equipment (weapons, clothes, etc.) when their mastery point on their equipment leveled up. To do so, all you have to do is play any game mode to boost up your equpment's mastery points; equipment must be equiped on your character in order for it to gain mastery points. Enchantments can vary from weapons to clothes, but some aspects are the same in certain genres of equipment. To enchant your weapons you must go to the enchant mode on the top menu area. You then choose your weapon your for enchantment with full mastery points, and pay a certain amount of pen for to be enchanted. Attack enchantment values have been proven to be non-existant. Even if you are on the game mode where the attack applies from your equip, you won't get the extra attack, this applies to random attack as well. This bug has yet to be patched. Warning: There is a chance that the enchantment will fail and that all your previous enchanments will reset, so take caution when enchanting. Tips *The maximum amounts enchantments that you can have on equipment is 20. (25 with Lucky Jackpot) *The more enchantments you have, the greater the chance you have of your equipment reseting. *There is chance that when enchanting you can get a jackpot, which gives you 2 enchantments levels on a certain enchantment. *You can have a maximum of 5 Lucky Jackpots. *You can buy AP items that can help lower the reset rate and increase the jackpot rate when enchanting equipment; chances may be decreased, but your equipment can still be reset and you won't get a jackpot. *You don't get to choose what enchantments you obtain; the process is entirely random when it comes to having different types of enchantment and stacking effects. *You can still somewhat choose which enchants you want with the Enchant Del Item, which deletes an unwanted enchant and reduces the maximum count of enchantments..(It seems it can only be used about 8 Times.) *The more times you enchant an item the more PEN you use to enchant it (raising by 100 PEN each enchantment). *Accuracy +x% on gloves expected works on shooting weapons that have random spread orders such as Smash Rifle, Hand Gun. List of enchantments Head: *EXP +x% *EXP Mode +x% Face: *PEN +x% *PEN Mode +x% Jacket: *Weapon-type Defence +x% *Damage (if HP below 10%) +x% Pants: *Defence Mode +x% *Defence (if HP below 10%) +x% Gloves: *Damage revised by distance +x% (only works with Homing Rifle, Spark Rifle, Earth Bomber, Dual Magnums which have falling damage over distance) *Increased knock-back distance +x% *Random critical chance +x% (works only with Spark Rifle,Lightning Bomb and Assault Rifle which have an already existing random crit chance, other weapons get empty crits without damage increase like Breaker.) *Crit damage +x% ( only works with weapons that can crit normaly, doesn't work with Air Gun, Breaker and others.) *Stun duration +x% *Blow distance +x% *Accuracy +x% *Recovery by heal +x% Shoes: *Less knockback distance +x% *Less blow distance +x% *Less stun time +x% *Less wall jump SP consumption +x% *Less dodge SP consumption +x% *Invincible after respawn +x% *Movement speed +x% *SP Evade Consumption+x% Accessories: *Less cool down after successful Bind +x% *Decrease Invisible activation time +x% *Decrease SP consumption +x% *Metallic reflect damage +x% *Less Skill SP consumption +x% *Increase Detect range +x% *Block HP +x% *Block duration +x% Pet: *Chaser target damage +x% *Captain target damage +x% *10 PEN for killing enemy +x% *10 EXP for killing enemy +x% *Siege occupation speed +x% *SP recovery +x% Weapon: *Damage/healing Mode +x% *Random damage/healing +x% *Object damage/healing +x% *Defence piercing +x% *Magazine +x *Zoom +x% *Charge Time Reduce +x% (doesn't work, currently adding time to charging) *Charge Dmg Increase +x%( Increases the damage of a full charged weapon, only Rail Gun and Cannonade) Cost & Chance of enchant failure: Category:Content